Operation: Skate
by TheElementHero
Summary: It's cold outside! Winter in Jump City equals freezing for the Titans. When the furnace breaks, they decide to go ice skating... how does this work out? Challenge Fic!


**Heyo! TheElementHero here!**

**InvisibleVoice: This is our first challenge fic! It's from my friend Dampened! Basically I had to write this and include the three wacky sentences they chose.**

**Sooooo… here goes nothing!**

**IvisibleVoice: Psst! He doesn't own Teen Titans!**

**Hey! I heard that!**

* * *

**Operation: Skate**

It was winter in Jump City. Snow was knee-deep, and everything was coated in a thin layer of ice. The roofs, the sidewalks, even the ocean had flecks of frozen water bobbing around. And unfortunately for the Titans, their furnace just broke. What do they do now?

"C-C-Cold! Cy, can't you do anything?" Beast Boy shivered, wrapping his blanket tighter and gripping his hot chocolate. "Even Raven's cold!"

Raven glared, wrapped equally in a (purple) blanket. "I a-am not." After a look from Robin, she sighed. "OK, I might be cold. Might. Just might."

Cyborg shrugged, pulling apart the furnace. "I dunno. All I can really say is to get moving and keep warm while I try to fix it. I might take a while, though. I'll bet that even the outside is warmer than in here."

"OK…" Robin scooted closer to Starfire, pretending he was cold. "So we need to keep moving and go outside. Ideas, anyone?"

Beast Boy's face lit up. "Ooh ooh ooh! Pick me, pick me! I have an idea, Robin! PICK ME!"

"Uh… anyone else?" Raven muttered. "Preferable someone who doesn't want to go watch anime outside in a blizzard."

Beast Boy put his hand down.

Starfire tentatively raised a hand. "Perhaps we could do the ice blading? We could travel to the lake of Jump City and pass the time!"

Robin's face lit up. "Yeah! That sounds real fun!"

"Well, y'all will have to go without me." Cyborg sheepishly scratched his head. "I can't go skating on lakes. Too much weight. Besides! I have to fix the furnace anyways."

Beast Boy jumped up and rushed out, returning moments later in a purple figure skating dress. "A chic ensemble like this is perfect for ice skating!"

There was an awkward silence, which Raven broke with a deadpan "No."

"Awww…"

* * *

Minutes later the Titans (minus Cyborg) arrived at the lake.

"Alright, Titans! Suit up!" Robin pulled out a pair of hockey skates and a red jersey that said 'Boy Wonder' on the back in yellow and green. At this, the others sweat dropped.

Robin stared. "What?"

After much arguing, Beast Boy put away the skating dress, instead producing figure skates and a leotard. "I can at least wear these, right?"

"Um… is not that the skates for girls, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked quietly.

"AND IS THAT MY LEOTARD?!"

Beast Boy gulped. "Yes?"

*THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO RAVEN SWEARING ABOUT INVADING PRIVACY*

Finally, she calmed down. "Give. It. Now." Raven stuck out a hand, and Beast Boy meekly handed it over. "Thank you. Here's your reward, genius." She smacked him upside the head, causing him to fall face-first into the snow.

"Agaaahhhh…" Beast Boy sat up, dazed. "Ms. Cleopatra, did you see a cute pig pass by?"

Robin glared. "Nice going, Raven. You broke him!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After a few minutes, Starfire convinced Beast Boy to wear his uniform and Robin's spare hockey skates.

"I swear," Beast Boy mumbled, pulling on his shirt, "this country may be all about freedom, but in truth, you're a prisoner to stereotypes. I mean, why can't I wear a dress?! Jeez."

As soon as he tied his laces, he stood up, staring at Raven. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to wear… oh, I dunno… something different? Like a dress?"

Raven face palmed. "Beast Boy, I wear a leotard _every day_. I show more skin when I wear _that_! If you really want to see a girl leave nothing to the imagination, look at Starfire, alright?"

Beast Boy turned, and saw Robin drooling over Starfire, who was wearing figure skates and a skating dress cut off mid-thigh. After a few seconds, Starfire blushed under the other's stares. "What?"

"Alright! Here I go! Oh, wait. Raven! Hurry up!"

Raven scowled, tying her hockey skates. "Patience, Beast Boy. Just wait a few minutes."

Beast Boy groaned. "But I wanna skate now!"

"We have to test the ice. So unless you want to go for a swim, just hold on for a few minutes."

"I don't care!" Beast Boy stepped out onto the ice. See! Perfectly fine! I bet I could go out to the middle and jump on it, like this!" He skated to the centre and began to jump up and down. "Nothing to it, Ra-"

CRACK!

SPLOOSH

The ice splintered, and Beast Boy dropped into the water, emerging sputtering seconds later. "C-C-C-Cold!"

Raven stood up, brushing off the snow from her legs. "Aaaaaand… that's why we wait."

"B-B-But… ACHOO!" Beast Boy wiped his nose. "Oh no! I think I caught a cold…"

The other Titans started laughing. "Oh Beast Boy," Robin smiled. "I think that's the least of your worries…"

"Wh-Whad'ya mean? Wait… my legs are going numb… GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

An hour later the Titans sat in the same positions on the couch, sipping hot chocolate. Robin was leaning closer to Starfire, Raven was staring off into space, Cyborg was fixing the furnace, and Beast Boy…

Beast Boy had frostbite.

* * *

**Not my greatest work… oh well.**

**InvisibleVoice: We just saw Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters! It was awesome!**

**That is not relevant in any way to what I was saying…**

**InvisibleVoice: Who CARES! Please review, you guys! Peace out and such!**


End file.
